


In the end (Al final)

by Eslian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Kyber Crystals, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/pseuds/Eslian
Summary: Rey se concentró un poco más, conocía aquel brillo, aquella presencia era familiar, no era Ben pero se sentía como él. El objeto parecía latir en la distancia, entre la bruma creada por oleadas de energía de la Fuerza, como un corazón ardiente, y cada latido le enviaba a ella un sentimiento, un llamado. Antes de que el enlace se rompiera Rey pudo ver claramente un lugar que conocía.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	In the end (Al final)

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic!!!! Es una especie de compilación de mis microfics de Reylomicrofic de los meses de Junio y Julio, un poco más ampliados y tratando de hilvanar una historia alo coherente y corta. Y por supuesto, una forma un poco rapida de traer a Ben de vuelta porque sencillamente lo extraño mucho. Ojalá alguien lo disfrute.

_In the end (Al final)_

_I tried so hard and got so far_   
_But in the end, it doesn‘t even matter_   
_I had to fall to lose it all_   
_But in the end, it doesn‘t even matter_   
_Linkin Park_

Ben estaba de pie en una esquina del salón de baile con expresión ausente y melancólica. Como príncipe de Alderaan era su obligación asistir a esos eventos sociales aunque no mostraba interés alguno, era como si el mundo no tuviera luz ni color para él.  
Los indiscretos gestos de Han lo hicieron mirar a una chica que lo observaba, le dedicó un gentil gesto y se volvió a sus padres negando con la cabeza y una triste media sonrisa.  
-A este paso no tendremos nietos –dijo Han y Leia suspiró a su lado poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Dale un poco de tiempo, ya sabes como es.  
Ben se alejó un poco, buscaba algo más de calma, estar fuera de la vista de los demás. Desde niño siempre se sintió raro, tanto física como mentalmente. Era demasiado alto, el rostro muy perfilado, se decía a su mismo que no era para nada atractivo. Y por si fuera poco estaba su legado, su sangre Skywalker-Solo, una mezcla explosiva. Prefería siempre apartarse, no ser objeto de miradas indiscretas y comentarios sarcásticos.  
Algo llamó su atención en el balcón del salón y camino hasta allá. Una chica estaba allí, de espaldas, observando la ciudad a sus pies. Su sencillo vestido azul le recordaba el cielo de un día despejado, el castaño cabello suelto le caía en suaves ondas sobre la espalda descubierta. Quería acercarse, algo raro sentía en ella, una luz la rodeaba y no era la del sol, parecía salir de ella misma.  
Rey estaba apoyada en el balcón y sintió la presencia de alguien. Era una presencia conocida. Se volvió y al ver a Ben una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se acercó a él y lo observó fijamente por un momento que a Ben se le antojó eterno. ¿Era él, era cierto? Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo fuertemente y jamás dejarlo ir de nuevo, quería tantas cosas.  
Pero él parecía extrañado, como si no la conociera, Rey acarició suavemente su mejilla, fue un acto reflejo, siempre quiso hacerlo y sólo lo logró una vez... no, no iba a ir ahí, no ahora, no cuando sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella y sus labios comenzaban a sonreír. Sintió su voz en el enlace: "Me gusta más tu otro peinado", y ya no pudo soportar más la emoción.  
-Ben... eres tú –susurró casi llorando.  
Él la tomó por la cintura y la besó. No fue como aquel último beso, Rey sintió que ahora era diferente, más cálido, más suave, más tierno.  
-Te extrañé –dijo él apoyando su frente en la de ella y cerrando los ojos, absorbiendo su aroma.  
Ben sintió que su mundo volvía a brillar con la luz que ella irradiaba, volvió a besarla mientras una mariposa azul revoloteaba a su alrededor, creando una especie de perturbación en la Fuerza que Rey sintió de inmediato. Una brillante luz la obligó a cubrirse los ojos y al abrirlos todo había cambiado y volvía a estar en Exegol, sujetando su mano mientras él se volvía uno con la Fuerza.  
Despertó llamándolo, lágrimas en sus ojos, la calidez del beso aún en sus labios.

*  
"El tiempo cura todas las heridas", o algo así le habían dicho. Pero la suya no quería sanar, continuaba abierta, seguía sangrando. Dolía como el primer día. Después del frenesí de la victoria, después de la celebración, sólo quedó la calma y con la calma vino el dolor.  
Iba a enloquecer si continuaba pensando así en él. Lo sentía presente a cada hora, en todo lo que hacía, incluso en sueños. Se había alejado de todos para evitar herir a alguien que tan siquiera se atreviera a decir su nombre. Después de todo no podía reprocharle a nadie que lo odiara, él había sido el tiránico Líder Supremo, el hombre que aterrorizó a toda la galaxia. Muy pocas personas lo conocían realmente y la mayoría estaban muertos. Sólo le contó la verdad a Finn, sabia que era sensible a la Fuerza y de todas formas lo intuía. Poe era otra cosa, y su relación con Kylo fue traumática, todavía quedaban heridas en su mente despus de aquel horrible interrogatorio.  
Pero el dolor era imposible de ocultar.  
¿Como podía extrañar tanto a alguien que apenas conoció? ¿Como podía recordar cada detalle de él si la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron peleando? Sólo lo besó una vez y fue suficiente para saber que sin él no viviría.  
El recuerdo de ese último momento juntos, de como sacrificó su vida por ella, fue el detonante de la explosión de energía con la que dejó ir la angustia y el dolor que sentía, junto con un grito que desgarró su garganta, lanzando contra las paredes todo lo que halló a su alcance. Con los hombros hundidos, sentada al borde del camastro, ocultó el rostro entre las manos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Dolía, pero era calmante, llorar era su forma de hacer catarsis, terminaba siempre exhausta y con los párpados hinchados y era el único modo de dormir. Terminó hecha un ovillo sobre el colchón, abrazando las rodillas contra el pecho.  
"Lo entendiste todo mal"  
La Voz en su mente volvía a hablar, la estuvo atormentando desde Exegol.  
"Al fin te diste cuenta".  
No estaba loca, sabia que era alguien poderoso y antiguo, alguien que era extremadamente sensible a la Fuerza. A veces intuía su nombre: Hija. Nunca la había visto, sólo sentía su presencia y su voz y sabía que tenía razón, todo el tiempo la respuesta estuvo frente a ella, desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez cuando lo llamó monstruo y él se quitó aquella horrible máscara. Jamás pensó que seria así, esperaba a alguien más siniestro que la propia máscara, no a aquél muchacho de mirada triste. Al entrar en su mente vio todo, fugazmente, pero todo...y sintió lo que él sentía, y sólo se le ocurrió atacarlo con el recuerdo de su abuelo. Pero como iba a saber quien era él en ese momento, nunca le dio una sola oportunidad, nunca se preguntó que pasaría de aceptar su propuesta repetida tantas veces con su mano extendida.  
Rey se hundió más en sí misma al recordar su mano, su mirada suplicante, como aquella vez en el Salón del Trono del Supremacy. Si hubiera aceptado tal vez él estaría vivo. Claro que quería tomar su mano, y no sólo la de Ben, como le dijo en Kef Bir después que casi lo mata, Kylo era parte de él también.  
"Esa es la respuesta, su mano" concluyó la Voz.  
\- Debí aceptarla –susurró Rey ya rendida  
"Juntos todo era posible" la Voz continuó.  
\- No podía hacerlo, no debía. Ya es tarde. No hay marcha atrás.  
"Nunca es tarde, aún hay tiempo" Rey abrió los ojos atenta, mirando al espacio vacío ante ella. "¿Que harías por encontrarlo"?  
-Todo –gruñó entre dientes.  
"¿Cuanto sacrificarías por él, por salvarlo?"  
-Cualquier cosa –estaba segura, incluso su vida.  
La habitación se iluminó por completo.  
"Entonces vamos... el tiempo no espera y él te necesita."  
Rey se levantó decidida de un salto, comenzó a recoger sus cosas casi sin prestar atención, hasta que una especie de risa la detuvo. ¿Una Voz podía tener ojos? porque sentía unos ojos sobre ella.  
"¿Tienes idea de tu destino? –ella negó con la vista baja. "Estas en el lugar correcto muchacha, sólo tienes que sentirlo"  
Rey miró a su alrededor. ¿El lugar correcto era el Halcón? Casi pudo "sentir" a la presencia poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
"La caverna, Rey, la piedra de meditación"

*  
Los soles binarios se ocultaban ya en el océano de Ahch-To. Le había parecido el lugar ideal para "huir" de todos, el primer Templo Jedi donde su maestro también se había retirado. La caverna estaba sumida en la luz naranja y violeta del crepúsculo, se reflejaba sobre el mosaico del Primer Jedi. Rey lo rodeó y salió hacia la piedra, la brisa fresca del mar le acarició el rostro secando sus lágrimas. Se sentó sobre la piedra de meditación, como había hecho con su maestro, tratando de concentrarse en el ritmo de su respiración, en el suave sonido de las olas, en la brisa llena de salitre, sintiendo la energía que rodeaba y unía todo: la Fuerza.  
"¿Que fue lo que viste, Rey?"  
En el trance de la meditación Rey vio, o más bien percibió a la Voz, como una brillante luz que la envolvía, cálida y reconfortante. Una imagen se proyectó en su mente, un recuerdo: el momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con los de Kylo aquella noche en la cabaña. Había visto su futuro, formas, figuras vagas.  
"Si lo viste, pero estabas tan perturbada por su presencia que no fuiste consciente del todo"  
"¿Que quieres decir?"- proyectó Rey  
"Un toque de destino" –Rey sintió el contacto de un dedo en su frente...y varias visiones invadieron su mente.  
Se vio a sí misma como la niña de Jakku, había encontrado a un intruso en su AT-AT, era un chico muy alto de cabello negro y ojos marrones que yacía boca abajo en el suelo arenoso de la vieja nave con un pie de la pequeña niña en la espalda, la risa de Han Solo la sorprendió, al igual que a la niña.  
"¿Haciendo amigos tan pronto, Ben?"  
Rey se volvió hacia el chico que ya estaba en pie, en plena discusión con la niña.  
-¿Ben?- susurró sin dejar de mirarlo.  
No era posible, ella nunca lo había conocido antes de Takodana y la Starkiller Base, no podía ser. Han reía a carcajadas mientras trataba de separar a la furiosa Rey de unos 8 años de su hijo, él había dicho que el AT-AT era una pocilga y la niña quería matarlo. De algún modo Han la convenció de hacer las pases con él. Ben le tendió su mano.  
-"Soy Ben" - dijo.  
-"Soy Rey" - contestó la pequeña tomándola.  
Rey pudo sentir en su palma el contacto cálido de la del chico, el rostro de la niña se iluminó con una sonrisa.  
-Quería tomar tu mano, la mano de Ben –dijo en un susurro y él la miró...a ella, no a la pequeña, sus ojos marrones fijos en el espacio que ella ocupaba en aquella visión, como si fuera capaz de verla.  
Todo se desvaneció como un sueño, igual que le sucedió cuando tocó el sable de Luke en Takodana por primera vez, y ahora estaba en otro lugar, una habitación pequeña con una cama donde dormía un joven Ben en medio de la más horrible de las pesadillas. No estaba sola, una adolescente observaba al muchacho de pie delante de la cama. Otra vez era una versión de ella, y otra vez no podía ser, ese recuerdo no era suyo. Podía sentir lo que ella sentía, aquella visión horrible de fuego y guerra y gritos de terror, planetas enteros destruidos y en medio de todo, Kylo Ren quitándose la máscara en una sala de interrogación. Rey dio un paso atrás, su versión más joven luchaba contra el impulso de poner fin a todo aquello antes de que ocurriera con el propio sable de Ben, un sólo golpe y la galaxia se liberaría de toda la oscuridad que él iba a traer. La chica avanzó hacia la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, Rey podía sentir su dolor.  
-"¡No!" –Rey trató de alcanzarse a sí misma, no podía hacer lo mismo que Luke, no podía cometer el mismo error.  
La chica se tendió en la pequeña cama, abrazandolo por detrás, hundiendo el rostro entre los suaves cabellos de Ben. "Jamás lo haría" dijo a través del enlace. Él se volteó tomándola entre sus brazos.  
-No me dejes sólo –pidió con voz rota.  
Rey no logró escuchar lo que respondió la chica, la visión comenzó a difuminarse en una espesa bruma cuando él la besó.  
Un destello de luz la hizo entornar los ojos. El crepúsculo era su hora preferida del día. El espectáculo de luz naranja y púrpura del sol hundiéndose lentamente en el mar, lo más hermoso del universo. Rey cerró los ojos sonriendo y respiró profundo el aroma del mar. “Paz”  
Sentada sobre la arena acariciaba los suaves cabellos de Ben, que dormía utilizando las piernas de ella de almohada. Rey trató de despertarlo con un beso, él sonrió sin abrir los ojos.  
-Creo que es hora de volver o Leia se volverá un pececito.  
-Será un pececito muy bonito –bromeó él – ¡Leia cariño, hora de irnos!  
-¡No! –respondió una voz infantil desde la orilla – Ben sonrió y levantándose fue hacia la niña que jugaba en la arena – ¿Cómo que no? Venga ya, es tarde.  
-Un poco más papá – pidió la niña haciendo pucheros.  
Ben la tomó en brazos y la llenó de besos haciéndola reir y chillar.  
-Mamá está cansada y tu hermanito en su panza tiene que comer, mañana volvemos.  
Rey se levantó lentamente, el embarazo ya se notaba, Ben caminaba hacia ella sonriendo con la niña en brazos…  
La arena se levantó como una tormenta ocultando todo y un grito la devolvió a la realidad, los ojos de Kylo fijos en los suyos, sus dedos en contacto y Luke apareció en la puerta de la cabaña, rompiendo el enlace. ¿Ese era su futuro…con él?

Volvió a su presente respirando agitada sobre la piedra, olvidado por completo el trance de la meditación.  
-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –gritó a la forma luminosa que aún podía ver frente a ella – ¡Eso nunca pasó!  
"Sus caminos estaban entrelazados desde el comienzo pequeña, de una forma u otra, en algún punto se cruzarían"  
Rey hundió el rostro entre las manos. Si lo que vio en aquellas visiones hubiera sucedido todo sería ahora tan diferente...y él no estaría..."No, no vayas ahí- se dijo a si misma- nadie se va del todo"  
"Ustedes son una Diada en la Fuerza, un poder como la vida misma, tu abuelo tenía razón"- Rey levantó la cabeza mirando la Luz con expresión asesina- "No pueden ser separados o no habrá nunca equilibrio"  
-Oh, no me digas, porque ahora estamos precisamente más unidos que nunca- respondió ella irónica para estallar luego con furia- ¡¡Ben está muer...!!  
No pudo terminar, aquella horrible palabra se negaba a salir de su boca, sentía que si lo hacía lo estaría condenando al olvido, y no podía, jamás lo haría. Se dejó caer sobre la piedra sin poder controlar las ganas de llorar. Sintió como la Luz la rodeaba, sintió la calidez de una suave mano en su cabeza, era reconfortante.  
-Se fue en mis brazos- susurró- yo sostenía su mano, sentí que la mitad de mi alma se fue con él. Nunca me he sentido tan sola.  
"Ese es el sentimiento que desequilibrará todo, Rey. Te puede llevar al Lado Oscuro"  
-¿Puede traerlo de vuelta... el Lado Oscuro?  
Hija respiró profundo, Rey podía ya percibir su forma casi humana en medio de aquella luz que emanaba.  
"El precio a pagar sería horrible. Quizás más alto que el pagado por Anakin Skywalker."  
Rey se estremeció ante el nombre del abuelo de Ben, Darth Vader.  
"Sólo quería salvar a la que amaba y terminó provocando su muerte, el dolor lo transformó en el monstruo que todos odian y aún temen"  
-Entonces no hay esperanza- concluyó Rey con resignación.- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?  
"¿Has buscado en el enlace?"  
-Es inútil, está vacío.  
"¿Estas segura?... ¿Has visto alguna vez su fantasma en la Fuerza?"- Rey negó con la cabeza- "¿Sueñas con él?"  
¿Era una broma? Claro que soñaba con él, todas las malditas noches, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro, veía aquella sonrisa en Exegol, podía sentir sus manos en su cuerpo...y luego el frío... el horrible frío. Aquel ser lo sabía, no tenía necesidad de preguntar, podía sentirla dentro de su mente y no le quedaban fuerzas para levantar las barreras.  
"Claro que sueñas con él" –aseguró Hija – "Deberías buscar en el enlace" –Rey comenzó a negar y la Luz se hizo más intensa –"Hazlo"  
Rey cerró los ojos, Hija hablaba con vehemencia, como si existiera una nueva esperanza. Tenía miedo recurrir al enlace y buscarlo, sabía que no obtendría respuesta, que él no estaría allí, hacerlo sólo serviría para hundirse más en un inútil sufrimiento. Pero Hija insistía y Rey ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar a una deidad ancestral...así que lo hizo.  
Como siempre ocurría todo a su alrededor se sumió en un silencio casi absoluto, sólo escuchaba su propia respiración y el zumbido vibrante de la Fuerza. Del otro lado... sólo silencio, por un momento, pero transcurrido un minuto sintió algo. No era un sonido en sí, era una presencia vaga, la forma de algo pequeño que emitía un brillo dorado rojizo. Rey se concentró un poco más, conocía aquel brillo, aquella presencia era familiar, no era Ben pero se sentía como él. El objeto parecía latir en la distancia, entre la bruma creada por oleadas de energía de la Fuerza, como un corazón ardiente, y cada latido le enviaba a ella un sentimiento, un llamado. Antes de que el enlace se rompiera Rey pudo ver claramente un lugar que conocía.  
-Kef Bir...-susurró  
Los verdes ojos de Hija se iluminaron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

*  
Kef Bir no le traía precisamente buenos recuerdos. Allí habían luchado uno contra el otro por última vez, allí él estuvo a punto de dar el golpe mortal pero algo lo detuvo, Rey no sabía si había sido la muerte de su madre o algo más, en aquel momento no le importó y fue un acto reflejo agarrar el sable que él dejó caer y atravesarlo con éste. Ahora podía sentir el dolor que le causó en su propia alma, ardiente, profundo.  
"No ganas nada con pensar así -dijo Hija- estaban confundidos, los dos"  
Rey observaba el mar desde lo alto del acantilado, el llamado la había guiado hasta allí. Cerró los ojos respirando profundo, abriéndose a la Fuerza, intentando alcanzar aquello que la llamaba. Las olas rompían violentamente contra los restos de la Estrella De La Muerte, el rítmico sonido del océano al menos la ayudaba a concentrarse en la labor. Lo que fuera que la llamaba estaba en lo profundo del embravecido mar.  
Con un último esfuerzo logró convocarlo, el objeto salió despedido de entre las olas y llegó hasta su mano. Era un objeto metálico y su corazón se aceleró al sentirlo. Abrió los ojos, reconocería aquella arma en cualquier lugar, era el sable de Kylo.  
"No, es el sable de Ben"  
El viaje hasta Kef Bir no había sido en vano. El cristal kyber del arma la había guiado. Podía sentirlo fracturado, roto, como un corazón sangrando. Rey lo apretó contra su pecho, contra su propio corazón también roto. Cerró los ojos, el sonido de las olas desapareció y sintió la presencia de alguien tras ella que no era Hija. Unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron y unas manos cubrieron las suyas.  
"Siempre estaré contigo"  
-Ben...  
"El cristal es el corazón de la hoja. El corazón es el cristal del Jedi. El Jedi es el cristal de la Fuerza. La Fuerza es la hoja del corazón. Todos están entrelazados."  
Rey abrió los ojos mirando sorprendida el sable, esa era la respuesta, la había estado llamando todo el tiempo, el fracturado corazón del Jedi: el cristal Kyber.

*  
La tormenta rugía furiosa sobre la isla en Ahch-To, podía sentir la fuerza del viento y las olas contra los arrecifes, debajo del Templo. Dejó el sable en cruz sobre el mosaico que representaba al primer Jedi, y sentada en posición de loto frente a éste, cerró los ojos.  
“¿Que debo hacer?” –preguntó en silencio, sabía que Hija estaba allí.  
“Repara el vínculo roto”  
“¿Cuál vinculo?” –pensó Rey  
“El corazón es el cristal del Jedi, el Jedi es el cristal de la Fuerza”  
La respuesta se abrió paso en su mente como una imagen clara, la visión de un niño pequeño de cabellos negros ensamblando un sable de luz con un cristal kyber azul brillante y luego la visión de un joven obligando al propio cristal a cambiar su estructura, su propósito, obligándolo a seguirlo hacia la oscuridad. Podía sentir el dolor del cristal, podía escuchar como gritaba, hasta que en su superficie aparecieron grietas sangrantes y su color cambió a rojizo dorado.  
-Ben rompió su vínculo con el cristal al forzarlo –susurró – ¿Cómo se repara algo asi?  
“¿Cómo reparas un corazón roto?”  
Rey respiró profundo, su propio corazón estaba roto, solo había seguido adelante por la esperanza de encontrar el modo de traerlo de vuelta, nada más tenía sentido y el dolor solo se iría cuando lo tuviera a su lado. Entonces comprendió, un corazón roto solo puede repararse con-  
-"Amor"  
El sable de Kylo comenzó a desarmarse pieza a pieza hasta que su fuente de energía quedó libre, levitando ante ella: el cristal kyber. Abrió una mano y el cristal se depositó en su palma. El contacto activó el enlace y el mosaico se iluminó con una resplandeciente luz plateada que inundó todo. Pero no sólo había luz. Podía sentir el dolor del cristal, de cada grieta brotaban sombras que comenzaron a unirse y mezclarse con la luz. Era el dolor de un alma en conflicto, de alguien que había vivido entre luz y sombras.  
Cada Jedi elegía su cristal y con la Fuerza le impregnaba su propia esencia, haciéndolos uno sólo. Llevó la mano con el cristal sobre su pecho y el sonido de la tormenta desapareció, en el silencio sólo escuchaba su propio corazón latiendo al unísono de otro, muy lejos de ella y dejó que los sentimientos retenidos durante tanto tiempo brotaran de su alma. Todo lo que había sentido desde la primera vez que lo vio, cada vez que él le tendió su mano, la mirada suplicante de sus hermosos ojos, la suavidad de sus labios, las visiones de aquel pasado y futuro que Hija le había mostrado, la playa en medio del crepúsculo, Ben con su hija en brazos, todo lo volcó en el cristal.  
Poco a poco cada grieta se fue sellando y el cristal cambió su color de rojizo a dorado y plateado.  
-No estás sólo, nadie se va totalmente- susurró y el cristal kyber brilló completamente azul.  
Rey volvió a ensamblar el arma cuidadosamente, dudó en retirar los respiraderos laterales. "También es el sable de Kylo" pensó. Terminado el proceso activó el arma. El sonido fue diferente y la hoja en cruz, azul brillante, se reflejó en las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
Lejos, en algún lugar más allá de los mundos conocidos, Ben también abrió los ojos.

*  
"Esten conmigo"  
Meditar era el nexo entre cuerpo, mente y alma. Rey estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, sus manos rozando la superficie de la piedra de meditación al borde del abismo. La brisa del mar jugaba con su pelo y su rostro, como la calidez de unos dedos recorriendo su mejilla.

"Imaginas un océano, veo la isla"  
Las olas rompían contra el acantilado debajo de ella, el sonido del mar calmando sus emociones. Todavía imaginaba la isla en medio del océano, como él la vio en su mente, pero en esa isla no estaba Han...estaba Ben.

"No existe la emoción, existe la paz"  
La Fuerza vibró desde ella, serena, brillante, se arremolinaba a su alrededor como algo vivo y poderoso. Podía sentir a Hija guiándola en aquel trance.

"No existe la pasión, existe la serenidad"  
Calmó su mente, dejando fluir sus pensamientos sin aferrarse a ellos. Dejó ir las dudas, los miedos, la sensación de culpa por no haber hecho más, por no salvarlo de sí mismo. Respiró profundo.

"No existe el caos, existe la armonía"  
El agujero oscuro de la cueva en lo profundo de la isla la atrajo de nuevo. No tenía miedo, controlaba sus emociones, podía ver a través de la oscuridad. La Luz la acompañó, mezclándose con la sombra en suaves matices plateados. Armonía.

"No existe la muerte, existe la Fuerza"  
Nadie se va totalmente. Oía las voces desde Exegol, unas conocidas, otras no. Repetían los mantras una y otra vez. Los Jedi del pasado. Podía sentirlos en la Fuerza, incluso verlos... pero nunca lo había visto a él o a su fantasma.

La energía vibraba a su alrededor iluminando todo, como una supernova en explosión contenida, haces de luz y sombra en un baile de colores...y entonces lo percibió. Él estaba sólo en la orilla de una playa, la suave luz del crepúsculo se reflejaba en sus rizos negros.

"No estas sola"  
Su voz era un remanso de paz, nada podía ser tan hermoso. Extendió la mano para alcanzarlo, si tan sólo pudiera rozar sus dedos como aquella noche. Cerró los dedos intentando con todas sus fuerzas atraerlo, la brillante supernova rodeándola por completo.

"Ben" Bien podía ser Kylo, ya no importaba; él era luz y sombra, caos y serenidad, emoción y paz; era todo. Lo había amado desde que vio su rostro sin la máscara, cuando lo llamó monstruo, se decía que era odio pero su corazón jamás mintió. "Hay luz en él"  
Cerró los dedos con más dureza, la Fuerza se expandía y se contraía tomando la forma de alguien frente a ella, respondiendo a su voluntad. El hombre en la distante orilla se volteó y el corazón de Rey dio un vuelco.

"Rey"  
Sintió la voz de él cerca, frente a ella, sintió su calor y su presencia. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos o todo acabaría como en tantos sueños anteriores. Suaves dedos acariciaron su mejilla y ya no pudo contenerse más... abrió los ojos.

*

"Estén conmigo"  
Ben abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor aturdido, sentía que había estado dormido por siglos. No tenía idea de donde estaba. La cálida luz del sol iluminaba todo con el color del crepúsculo y una suave brisa daba extrañas formas a las nubes. Sintió olor a mar y se levantó, estaba en la orilla de una solitaria playa, las olas acariciaban sus pies descalzos. "Estén conmigo" repitió una voz en su mente. La conocía, era alguien importante, pero ¿quien? Se sentó cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo y se abrió a la Fuerza.  
Una enorme explosión luminosa lo invadió llenando sus sentidos. Luz y sombras mezcladas en imágenes, sentimientos y formas: su vida. Reconoció a sus padres, el Halcón, el Templo y sintió una agradable sensación de paz. Las imágenes cambiaron: su tío empuñaba el sable lleno de odio, destrucción, gritos, Snoke, planetas ardiendo; Kylo Ren.  
El corazón de Ben se aceleró ¿era él ese monstruo?  
"Ben" La voz lo llamaba en medio del caos, como un haz de luz que lo rodeaba y protegía. Se concentró sólo en ella y la luz comenzó a transformarse en la figura de una chica que levitaba sentada sobre una gran roca. La conocía.  
"¡Ben!" El impacto de los recuerdos fue doloroso: Han atravesado por un sable de luz rojo que él empuñaba; aquella chica a punto de matarlo mientras él yacía herido en la nieve y eran separados por una enorme grieta que se abría en la tierra; peleando juntos, él y ella, en un salón rojo contra los pretorianos de Snoke y ella rechazando su mano extendida; la veía entre los restos de la Estrella de la Muerte en Kef Bir a sus pies, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final cuando sintió la muerte de su madre y la chica lo atravesó con el mismo sable que él dejó caer, para luego sanar su herida.  
"Rey" Exegol. Sintió el cuerpo sin vida de ella en sus brazos, su desesperación por traerla de vuelta; la sonrisa de ella y el beso, sentía la forma y suavidad de sus labios. La recordaba, su otra mitad, la Diada de la Fuerza, la razón por la que sacrificó su vida.  
"Siempre estaré contigo"  
El vínculo estaba ahí, más fuerte que nunca, ella lo había activado y él lo reforzaba. Abrió los ojos, estaba sentado frente a ella y no pudo resistir el deseo de tocarla. Temiendo que se desvaneciera como un sueño acarició su mejilla.  
-Rey.  
Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. No era un sueño. Ben la observaba fascinado, apenas lo creía. Levantándose le tendió la mano y ella, esta vez, no dudó en aceptarla. La abrazó temblando, sin saber bien que hacer y la besó en la frente.  
Sintió los labios de Rey en su cuello susurrando su nombre.  
-Rey...estoy contigo.  
Ella lo miró y se fundieron en un beso, suave y tierno al inicio, que luego se volvió frenético y desesperado. Se quedaron abrazados mientras los soles se ponían en el océano de Ahch-To.

*  
La brisa fresca jugaba con sus cabellos mientras observaba la puesta de los soles binarios de Tatoonie junto a BB-8. La sonrisa en el rostro de sus maestros indicaba que la decisión había sido correcta. Enterrar los sables fue su forma de dejar el pasado atrás, como una vez él le dijo, aunque no del todo: "Soy Rey...Rey Skywalker", había contestado a la mujer.  
La tarde se convirtió en noche cuando volvió al Halcón, el interior de la nave cálido y acogedor. BB-8, desconfiado emitió algunos chillidos mientras ella se dirigía al camarote.  
-Tranquilo BB, él no me hará daño.  
Rey se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta en silencio, Ben dormía y no quería despertarlo.  
-Ven aquí de una vez –dijo él sin abrir los ojos. Rey corrió a la cama y se dejó caer a su lado. Ben la envolvió en un abrazo y ella se aferró a él, sintiendo su calor, su respiración, su olor. Si era un sueño no quería despertar nunca.  
-¿Por qué Skywalker? –dijo él –Debería ser Solo.  
Rey sintió en el enlace lo que él no se atrevía a decir, Ben la miraba indeciso.  
-¿Me estas proponiendo algo, Solo? –él palideció y comenzó a soltarla, ella lo sujetó por los hombros y lo besó tiernamente mientras permitía que él viera en su mente absolutamente todo lo que sentía.  
"No tengo miedo de ti, nunca lo tuve. Te amo...y si, acepto, un nuevo comienzo en cualquier lugar mientras sea junto a ti"  
Ben la estrechó contra su pecho aliviado.  
-Cualquier lugar excepto aquí –añadió Rey en voz alta mientras descansaba la cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, era la sensación más hermosa y tranquilizante del universo, la hacía estar segura que no era un sueño, que estaban juntos al fin –odio la arena.  
-Eso excluye Jakku también –añadió él acariciando sus cabellos –y unos cuantos planetas más.  
Rey sintió un cambio repentino en él, el enlace ahora estaba completamente abierto y uno podía sentir de inmediato lo que el otro pensaba y Ben pensaba en toda una galaxia queriendo justicia por los crímenes de Kylo Ren. No podía dejarlo que siguiera torturándose con esa idea, estaba destrozando su alma, podía sentir su dolor. Se incorporó en la cama y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, acariciando con ternura su rostro.  
-No le debemos nada a nadie, destruimos al verdadero tirano que orquestó todo y nos costó mucho, Ben…nos costó la vida. Así que este es un nuevo comienzo, lejos de todo y de todos.  
-Pero tus amigos, la Resistencia…  
-Le di todo a la Resistencia –lo interrumpió ella –lo intenté tan duro y llegué tan lejos, pero al final no importó, tuve que caer y perderlo todo, incluso a ti...no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar nada más. Mis amigos, bueno, tienen sus vidas…y yo te tengo a ti, solo eso importa.  
Rey lo besó nuevamente, quería besarlo toda una vida, recuperar cada segundo que estuvieron separados y Ben la abrazó devolviendo el beso. En el enlace ella le mostró el sitio perfecto para ambos, Ben pudo ver un océano y una isla.  
-¿Ahch-To? –ella asintió sonriendo –pero la Resistencia sabe dónde está.  
-No, no lo sabe. Borré el mapa de sus bases de datos y solo lo tiene BB-8…y está con nosotros.  
-Y no le caigo bien –añadió él recordando los pitidos frenéticos del droide cada vez que lo veía.  
-Dale tiempo –Rey volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, era el sitio perfecto para descansar, su pecho parecía hecho a medida para ella. Se preguntaba cómo había logrado sobrevivir sin él tanto tiempo, cómo había soportado tanta soledad.  
-Siempre estaré contigo –murmuró Ben –No estarás sola nunca más.  
-Tampoco tú –susurró ella.  
Rey cerró los ojos tranquila mientras Ben volvía a jugar con sus cabellos, pudo percibir la presencia de Hija sonriendo satisfecha y como la Fuerza volvía a estar en perfecto balance.


End file.
